


The Quest for the Snyder Nut lmao

by snyderslut



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Zack Snyder - Freeform, area 51, copypasta shitpost, dc marthaposting, john king - Freeform, shitpost, snyderbot, snyderslut, snydersmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyderslut/pseuds/snyderslut
Summary: Fan fic about me getting the Snyder nut uwu





	1. Area 51

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC Marthaposting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DC+Marthaposting).

> My Snydersmut for my lovely Marthaposters
> 
> **WARNING EXTREME FILTH AHEAD**
> 
> **TURN AWAY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18**

"Aight fellas, we ready", Kyle said as he cocks his N-Strike Elite Rampage Blaster.

"Bitch, you're taking a Nerf gun to a fucking raid? Against military dudes with actual weapons??", I teased my Monster energy drink-filled friend as he crushes another can on his forehead.

"Not just any Nerf gun. It's completely modded to take down dudes in heavy armour. Watch."

Kyle props up an unopened can of Monster on his desk, aims his Nerf gun, and fires. The nerf dart, clearly modded, pierces through the can, spraying the energy drink all over the idiot's room. Kyle was pumped. 

"WOOO YEAAH BITCH!!!"

"Kyle, if you make another mess, I will take away your xbox!", Kyle's mom screams in her shrill voice from downstairs. "When I get up there, that room better be spotless. And I mean no cum stains either or I won't send you kids to that alien clapping party thing".

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KAREN", Kyle screams back, his voice guttural.

"Dude, save some of that rage for when we raid Area 51 okay?", I said as I try to calm my dumbass friend while holding back laughter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drive to Nevada was filled with sounds of Kyle chugging Monster after Monster while singing along to Limp Bizkit blasting on the stereo, occasionally mentioning clapping alien cheeks. Karen was clearly annoyed. 

Karen looks at me through the rearview mirror, her eyes pleading for help. 

"Okay, let's talk strategy", I interrupted Kyle's singing while lowering the radio volume down, turning to him.

"You distract the guards by letting them clap your cheeks so they don't see the Naruto runners coming and then I blast the guards" Kyle answered taking another swig of Monster.

"Yeah, no. We need you to destroy the walls with your pent up Kyle rage. I'm blasting the guards"

"Hell yeah, I'm gonna destroy your walls", Kyle smirked, sliding his hands up my thighs.

"Fuck off, Kyle. This is serious", I whined, shoving him aside. "It's either we die before we clap alien cheeks or we get to clap alien cheeks and then we die. I would pretty much prefer the latter. Maybe we can unlock other secrets the government has been holding out on us too."

"Yeah like what? The Snyder cut?", Kyle chuckles. "It doesn't exist, babe".

"Yeah? Then explain all those vague Tweets Zack Snyder made a few years ago. There was even a Cyborg back story!"

"It's just random shit Snyder shot. That dude doesn't have a vision. And since when were you a Snyderbot?"

"I'm not. I just need answers. Why would they spend months of filming only to toss the whole concept aside and make a whole other mess?"

"Uhh because Snyder's concept sucks?", Kyle laughs.

Before I could come up with a response, the sight of hundreds, no, maybe thousands of people congregating stopped me in my tracks. I grabbed Kyle's head, faced them toward the majestic sight before my eyes.

"Fuck", we both said under our breaths.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here are your lunches, and a juice box for you, Zara", Karen said as she hands me a lunch box filled with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a banana and an apple flavoured juice box. 

"Oh yess juice box! Thank you, Karen", I responded with glee.

"And here's your lunch, Ky-", Kyle cuts Karen off before she could give him his lunch.

"I don't need food, Karen. All I need are my ten cases of Monster. I'm all good".

"Can you stop being an ass to your mom, Kyle?" I retorted while slapping him in the arm.

"Bitch, whatever", Kyle says while chugging his 12th can of Monster, walking toward the horde of Area 51 raiders.

Karen turns to me with worried eyes. I knew what she was thinking. Kyle may be an ass but he's her little boy. I need to protect him. Keep him safe. I will bring Kyle back to her safely when this is over.

I hugged Karen goodbye before she drives off to a motel far away from this mess. Somewhere safe.

Alright fellas, it's go time.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The raiders were scattered in different groups. There were the Kyles consisting of, well, Kyles of course, and Tylers, Mikes, Seths, Brandons, Brendons, Brads, Matts and other dudes with Kyle energy. There were the Karens, middle-aged women with the same haircut ready to speak to the military dudes' managers. There were the weebs dressed in anime gear blasting anime intro music, I assume they're Naruto running. I guess that's all of the distinguishable groups. Oh, and heavily armed flat-earth-believing rednecks were there too with their monster trucks littered with alien bumper stickers. Cool.

As for the rest of us, I guess we're winging it.

Yeah, I don't think this is a good idea anymore.

I was visibly nervous. Not knowing which group to join, what to do or make myself useful. 

The weebs are staring at me weird. Maybe I should join them? No, they're probably staring at me because I'm Asian and they're probably thinking about making me into some waifu or whatever weebs are into.

Kyle grabs my arm and pulls me away from the gawking weebs while shouting curses their way. 

"Zara, are you okay? Did those weirdos touch you?"

"No, they didn't. I'm fine." I reassured my worried friend, giving him a slight smile. "Anyway, so what's the plan? Which group should I follow?"

"You're sticking with me. Fuck what the other Kyles say. You're not leaving my sight. Here". He passes me the modded Nerf gun.

"You're giving me your weapon? What are you going to use?"

"My bare hands", Kyle winks. "Kyles cause an added unarmed damage plus damage resist with Monster buff."

"Nice".  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was all a blur. Everything happened so fast.

I'm on the ground, covered in dirt, blood, sweat. I look up only to see more blood. Someone just got shot in the head by a sniper perched somewhere in the facility or maybe the hills? 

All I remember was a Chad leading the charge. He had Killing In The Name blasting through his speakers. We were all pumped. We had the military outnumbered but we definitely did not stand a chance against their artillery.

Oh god, bodies strewn everywhere. 

Oh god, where's Kyle??

I prop myself up on my elbows scanning the area. I finally see Kyle a few feet away. He's on the ground too. Unconscious, most likely.

I'm scared, injured and weak. 

I see military boots walking toward me. I guess this is it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**This is where it gets filthy fellas. If you're under 18, please turn away and come back once you've turned 18**

It was bright. My eyes had trouble adjusting to the lighting as if the sun was shining right into my eyes. 

I tried to bring my hands up to rub my burning eyes but I couldn't. Fuck. My hands are tied. Tied to a chair. So are my legs. What's going on?

I'm crying and flailing around the chair that I'm tied to. "HELP! SOMEBODY! KYLE! HELP!"

I hear a man's voice on my right ear speak with a low sinister voice, "Scream all you want little girl. Nobody will hear you."

The man walks up in front of me blocking the bright lights from shining directly into my eyes. I feel warm, callous hands grip my chin up. My sights still blurry. But when my eyes could finally focus, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing - who I was seeing.

Lord Daddy Snyder.

I mean Zack Snyder.

What the actual fuck??

I put a brave face on and spat out "What are you doing? Where are my friends? Why do you have me tied to a chair? I'm completely unarmed! Let me go!"

Snyder only chuckled. 

"Now tell me, little girl, why would anyone wear a cute short sundress to raid Area 51?"

"Bruh, to get these cheeks clapped by cute alien daddies duh!", I spat.

Snyder chuckled again, "cute".

Fuck. Why am I growing wet? Yes, of course, my stupid shitposts about wanting his Snyder nut. But those were ironic.

Were they?

Snyder crouches in front of me. His bare hands on my thighs. My heartbeat racing like crazy. I could feel my moistness on my panties. I tried to close my thighs but the restraints wouldn't let me.

"What are you doing in Area 51?", I finally asked.

"To get the Snyder cut of course"

"What?"

His hands move further up my thighs. Fuck. I didn't want him to stop but momma didn't raise no whore.

"P-please stop", I begged. My voice began to hitch. "Where's my friend Kyle? Why do you have me hostage?"

"Your little boyfriend is still alive. Here." 

He digs out a phone from his pocket, showing me a live feed of the others he has taken hostage. Among the sea of weak bodies was Kyle, blood void of Monster, weakly banging his head on the cell door.

"Let him go please", I begged.

"Of course, but first you're getting the Snyder nut", there goes that low sinister voice again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you crave the Snyder nut"

How the fuck does he know???

"I know everything you kids post online. I believe the term is called shitposting? Yes. Shitposting."

"Yes, it's just shitposting. It's meant to be ironic."

"Oh, is it?", he pulls me by the hair exposing my neck to him, making my breath hitch, and then he began sucking on my skin.

"I know you're the girl who's been using the hashtag release the Snyder nut", he says between each nibble. "I am going to give you just that".

His warm breath sending shivers down my spine as he continues to kiss and bite my skin. I bit my lip to control myself but I was too weak. A soft little moan finally escaped my lips. Fuck. And that was enough for him. 

Snyder stood up, untied my restraints, lifted me off the chair and on to a table.

"Mr Snyder sir, are you going to rape me?" I asked.

"Rape you? No", he moves closer, lips almost touching mine. "You want this as much as I do."

Our lips crashed into a heated kiss. His hands on my thighs once again. My hands trace down his chest, down to his abs and stopping and pulling at his belt like the whore that I am.

Snyder pulled back from the kiss, I whined and instantly felt his rough hands on my neck.

"Good girls need to be patient", he said while choking me. Oh boy, if I wasn't turned on before, I sure as fuck am turned on right now. "Are you a good girl?"

"Yes", I nod, his hands still around my neck.

"Yes what?", his voice guttural, his grip grew tighter.

"Yes Zaddy"

"Fuck yeah"

He crashes his lips on mine again. One hand holding the back of my neck and the other hand traveling up my thigh. I feel his rough thumb caress my clit over my underwear and I moan. He continues to rub my sensitive spot encouraging more moans to escape my lips.

He pushes my panties to the side and pushes one of his fingers inside me, all the way in, eliciting a shriek from me.

"Fuck you're so tight", he tries to stuff another finger inside but I stop him, my eyebrows furrowing. 

"Y-you're a virgin?" he laughs. "I can't believe that Monster-filled, drywall-punching douchebag hasn't fucked you yet."

I look away. Embarrassed.

He grabs me by the chin and turns my head to look him in the eyes. "Have you been blue-balling that piece of shit all this time?"

I stayed silent. My face still flushed red in embarrassment.

"I guess I'm going to be the first one to wreck that tight little pussy", Snyder said as he crouches down and removes my panties. I bite my lip knowing exactly what he's about to do. 

The moment his warm tongue touched my clit, I'm instantly bombarded by pleasure. Fuck. Why didn't I let Kyle do this to me ages ago? 

I run my hands through Snyder's hair pulling him closer, no longer holding back my moans while he chuckles from underneath me. I still have so many questions. Like why the fuck is Zack Snyder at Area 51? Why is he holding some of us hostage? Was he behind all of this? How does he know about me and Kyle? I'll probably ask these questions later. Right now I just want him to fuck me senseless.

Snyder inserts his finger again while still sucking and licking my clit, instantly my walls clench. Fuck. Is this what it feels like?? He pumps his finger inside me fast. A mixture of screams and moans escaped my lips. Fuck. I squirt all over him.

"I- I'm sorry", I apologise, my face grew red.

Snyder stood up from under me, smirking. "Look what you did to my favourite shirt", he teased. He took off his soaked shirt followed by my dress, lifted me off the table and on to the floor kneeling in front of him naked. "Suck me off, baby girl".

I gulped, removing his belt and his pants, fishing out his cock. Fuck me. His cock is thick just like his arms. I grip the base of his cock with my hand as I take him into my mouth. Snyder grabs my hair, guiding my head along his shaft, while my tongue wiggles underneath it, eliciting groans and moans from his lips.

"Fuck. You sure you're a virgin? Cause you're a pro at sucking cock". I blush at his words as I continue to suck him off. 

Snyder thrusts himself further into my mouth, his cock hitting the back of my throat causing me to gag. I bob faster as he continues to thrust into me, his cock twitching and throbbing.

He swiftly removes himself from my mouth, lifts me up against a wall, propping my legs on his sides holding them up with his thick arms. He rubs the tip of his cock up and down my entrance as he looks into my pleading eyes. "Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me up like how you fucked up the DCEU"

And with that, he shoves himself into me and starts pounding as I scream into his neck from the pain of having my walls stretched so wide so fast. His thrusts were relentless. Curses, moans and the sound of thighs clapping filled the room. 

Snyder moves the both of us back to the chair. Placing me on top of him, straddling him. I instantly bounce on his cock like a pro, his rough hands squeezing my ass, and my wetness dripping down my legs. 

If only my parents could see me now. Their little slut bouncing on the cock of a stranger almost three times her age.

I continue to bounce while he grabs the back of my neck bringing my lips to his for another sloppy kiss. "May I have the Snyder nut now, Zaddy?", I begged.

Snyder pulls me off of his dick, slams my head on the table with my ass up, leans down to my ear and whispers "not yet".

He pulls me by the hair, my back flushed against his chest and started pounding into me. My legs quiver with every thrust. I feel his hand wrap around my throat again, squeezing my blood vessels as he fucks the life out of me. With his free hand, Snyder lifts up one of my legs, propping it on the table to pound deeper inside me. He moves the same hand down to rub my clit in circles. Fuck. I'm overwhelmed by so many sensations. I feel the same high I felt a few moments ago but more intense now. "I- I'm gonna c-cum"

"Then cum all over my fucking cock you slut"

Snyder didn't stop thrusting into me as I came all over him. My legs are weak now. I can feel his cock throbbing and twitching inside me. His thrusts grew sloppy. He's close.

"I w-want you to s-say it", Snyder demanded, his voice low, gruff and hitching.

"R-release the S-snyder n-nut inside m-me, Zaddy", I begged, instantly feeling him shoot his warm cum inside me. His cum drip down from my pussy to my legs the moment he pulls himself out.

Snyder scooped up some of his cum from my abused hole, turned my body to face him and I instantly open my mouth so that I can taste his Snyder nut. 

"Fuck", Snyder said under his breath as I suck on his fingers. "I'm keeping you all to myself."

I smile and giggle like a good little slut. Absolutely uncaring of the people imprisoned I saw moments ago. 

Snyder pulls his fingers out of my mouth and walks toward the corner of the room. My hooded eyes observing his every move.

Is that, is that a camera?

Snyder presses a button on the camera and the small red light dimmed out.

He was fucking recording this the whole time??

He removes the camera from its stand, walks toward me, motions to the camera and says, "this..this is my Snyder cut".

I was visibly confused and then everything went black.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I came to, I could hear Kyle's voice calling me. I'm on the ground again, fully clothed. We're outside the facility now.

"Zara, oh thank god", Kyle pulls me in for a hug. "Let's go before they change their minds"

"Change their minds?"

"Yeah, they let us out. We can go now. I don't remember half of the things that happened but at least we're safe".

I remembered everything. I could still feel his hands squeezing my neck. Most of my questions still unanswered. I don't know whether I should discuss this with Kyle. I definitely should not discuss what happened with Kyle. 

Kyle helps me up while I wiggle underneath him. My legs still weak. We walk slowly toward an abandoned truck with the keys still in the ignition and we drive off to safety.

I only had one thing in my mind, what the fuck did he mean by "my Snyder cut"?


	2. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some messed up shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE SCROLL AWAY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 OR FILTHY SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING OR YOU'RE A GOOD CHRISTIAN BOY WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE CORRUPTED BY MY FILTH**
> 
> This has kind of rapey vibes but a hundred percent consensual. 
> 
> Please practice safe and consensual sex, my babies 😘  
Love you.

It's been a whole month since the massacre. There was no doubt that that event changed both Kyle and I. How could it not? We were surrounded by death and destruction. We saw our friends die. We saw fragmented bodies strewn everywhere. 

Oh god, the blood. 

Especially all the blood.

What's even more fucked up is that my mind keeps going back to Snyder. God. I swear I can still feel him. 

I'm sitting on Kyle's bed, remembering how those large hands squeezed around my throat. My hand travels down my body, sliding underneath my panties, rubbing my sensitive spot as I think about those rough hands fucking me. I lay on the bed, legs spread, arching my back as I pleasure myself. Soft moans escaping my lips.

"You're starting without me?", Kyle whined from the bedroom door looking down at me.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to help me fuck my brains out?", I smirked up at my boyfriend, propping myself up with one elbow while the other hand remained pleasuring myself. Kyle jumps on the bed excitedly, his lips crashing into mine, slipping his hand under my panties, replacing my own. Oh god having someone else's fingers touching you down there just feels so much fucking better.

"Oh fuck, Kyle", I moan under the kiss.

He slips two digits inside immediately pumping into me fast. I bite his neck to control my moans, tracing my hands down his body down to his crotch, massaging his cock through his pants. Kyle groans into my ear as I feel him getting hard.

He plants kisses on my cheek, my neck, all the way down my body, still pumping his fingers inside me. Once his face reaches between my thighs, he swiftly removes my panties and clashes his lips to my lower lips. Fucking me with his tongue.

"Oh fuck! Kyle!" I scream, furrowing my brows as I reach down grabbing his hair, pulling him closer, grinding myself on his face. My legs shake as he sucks on my clit, pumping the same fingers inside me. Oh god. I'm close. 

Kyle pumps his fingers into me faster, licking and sucking my clit more intensely. My whole entire body shakes as I came undone all over him, hyperventilating.

Kyle removes the rest of our clothes chucking them on the floor. He clashes his lips on mine again, pushing himself inside me slowly.

"Fuuuck", Kyle groans softly. I almost giggle as he rolled his eyes back from the pleasure of having my walls squeeze around his cock. Oh god he looks so cute like that.

"Babe, I don't think I can last long", Kyle warned.

"It's okay, just do your best", I assured my boyfriend, stroking his cheek with my thumb. He starts thrusting into me slowly while kissing my neck sensually, moaning against my skin. 

It's just so odd how this drywall-punching angry asshole is so tender whenever he makes love to me. 

Make love. Haha is that what I call unsatisfying sex? Wow I'm a bitch. Kyle does his best and I love him, but god, do I want to get fucked hard. 

I roll us to the side. Kyle lying on his back with me on top, straddling him, his cock still inside me. I start bouncing, placing my hands on his chest for support. Both of our moans, and the sound of skin clapping fill the room as I bounce fast and hard, rolling my hips as I sink him further in. Kyle places his hands on my ass, squeezing and slapping them, as his moans bless my ears. God he makes the cutest faces and the hottest moans.

It didn't take long for him to explode his load inside me. A couple of bounces and he's done.

Before I could remove myself, Kyle pulls me down for a hug and starts kissing me sweetly as I giggle into his lips. We stayed connected for a while, cuddling and kissing on the bed. I lay on my side, resting my head on his chest, basking in his warmth as he trails his fingers on my back, planting a kiss on my forehead. My eyelids grew heavy and I finally fall asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What happened at Area 51 definitely triggered something in Kyle. He's less angry now. Actually no, he did break his arm punching a fresh brick wall after his asshole boss told him he laid the bricks out wrong. Other than that, well, he's definitely less angry. He doesn't shout at his mother anymore. The only time he's a typical rage-filled Kyle is when he's working at his dead end job.

I wish I could tell him to quit and go to college with me. He scored well enough to get accepted to a few good schools, it's just that he doesn't have the finances and would rather work to help his mother pay off the bills. He's a total sweetheart.

"Hurry up, daddy's little cum drain, we're gonna be late!", Kyle shouts from outside the house, leaning against his truck with his arms crossed.

"Oh my god, don't call me that in front of your mom, asshole!", I shout back as I stomp out with my school backpack and thick textbooks wrapped under my arms.

"I love it when you get angry", Kyle smirks, ruffling my hair like a little kid. I push his hand away angrily as I climb into the truck. "I'm sorry, babe, I'm just messing around."

"Alright, okay, please forgive me. I'm really sorry", Kyle begged after I didn't respond. "Don't be embarrassed okay. My mom has heard worse things from me".

Kyle caresses my face gently and I look up at him giving him a slight smile. 

"There's that smile!", Kyle beamed, leaning up from the driver's seat to plant a kiss on my forehead.

The drive back to campus was quiet except for the sound of Kyle humming softly along to the music playing on the radio at a low volume and me shuffling through my notes to get a head start on tomorrow's lecture. It's just semiconductor physics, nothing I haven't learnt before but it's good to refresh my memory on the subject.

"Hey, babe?" Kyle interrupts. "Maybe you should learn to relax. Go have fun. Go to those college parties. Get wild."

"But the parties are always on Friday nights", I complained.

"You don't have to go back home every weekend, you know?"

"Yeah? But I miss you", I pout.

"No, I'm serious. Go have fun", he insisted as he reaches down for my hand, holding it up, placing it against his lips planting a soft kiss. "Anyway, I'm only one phone call away, babe".  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's 5pm and I'm in the lecture hall slumping against my chair listening to Prof Chew talk about angular momentum. It's just classical mechanics so I got bored. I took out my phone to check Instagram and double tapped on a picture Kyle had just uploaded. In the picture, Kyle was holding up a sledgehammer on his shoulder with one hand and the other holding up a can of Monster with the caption "I am here to destroy more than just drywalls". I bit my tongue to contain my laughter.

"That's a nice Kyle meme", I heard a voice from behind me speak. I turn my head to look at my classmate, Rachel, and smile in agreement.

"I know right. Truly amazing", I respond.

"Hey, are you going to that Halloween party at block P?", Rachel asks. "Cause I don't want to go alone."

"I don't know. Isn't it a dress up party? I don't have any Halloween costumes with me right now"

"Like none at all? Hmm", Rachel ponders. "Maybe I can lend you my Supergirl shirt and you can be Zara Zor-El" 

I laugh at the thought. That is so dumb, I love it. I can pair it off with my cute red skirt.

"Okay, sure", I laughed. "But why do you want to go to the party so badly?"

"I'm trying to get into Aaron Samuels pants"

"Oh"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week dragged on like any other week. Assignment after assignment. Projects. Deadlines. Lab reports. I just wanted the week to end so I can finally chill.

Last lesson of the week was nanoscale physics. I sat up on my desk, paying close attention, trying hard to understand what Prof Zheludev was saying through his thick Russian accent. Fuck. I don't understand a thing.

After we were dismissed, I quickly rush back to my dorm to shower and get dressed for the party. 

I look at myself through the mirror evaluating my outfit. It's definitely missing something. Maybe a belt? I grab a random belt and tied it around my waist. I guess it looks better. I put my black Converse sneakers on and assessed my outfit once more. 

"Yeah, dollar store Supergirl is ready to party", I laugh to myself. 

I snap a quick mirror selfie and send it to Kyle accompanying it with a text that read "you think CW Supergirl was bad? Check out dollar store Supergirl here". I laugh as I send him the text.

Kyle responds with the text "Dollar store Supergirl can get it 😩😩😜🍆💦💦👌👌"

I giggle at his text.

I love this idiot.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rachel and I are at the party having a good time. She's dressed as a sexy bunny catching glances from every guy except for Aaron. He's not here yet. Some dudes were passing joints. Rachel took it like a pro while I declined. I've never done drugs before and I'm too scared to try. Too scared. Yeah, I'm definitely not getting wild according to Kyle's standards.

A tall, beefy dude with dark hair walks in dressed as a sexy vampire. "Man, am I the only one not dressed as a sexy something?" I laugh to myself. I caught Rachel staring at the man who had just entered the building, biting her lip.

"Bitch go", I push her. "Go make some sexy vampire bunny babies."

Rachel struts toward Aaron and they both disappear into the crowd. I'm all alone in a crowded room now.

I walk to the kitchen, reaching out to grab a can of soda when I felt a hand grab my ass. I freak out, quickly turn and accidentally hit them on the face with the can.

"Bitch what the fuck?", said the asshole who just assaulted me.

"Sorry", I said out of reflex. Wait, why the fuck was I apologising?? "Fuck. I mean you're the one who grabbed me, asshole!"

"I was trying to be friendly", the asshole said, his hand still holding the bruised part of his face. 

I was visibly disgusted and walked away looking for a familiar face. I see my classmates Jared and Sven sitting on the porch talking and walk toward them, occasionally looking behind my back to make sure I wasn't being followed. I sit next to them listening to them talk about wavefunction collapse in entangled particles. I join in. 

We spent most of the night discussing quantum mechanics and laughing about how dumb the Ant-man movies were. It was definitely not the wild night Kyle had in mind but it was my kind of wild night. 

It was getting late. We exchanged numbers in case we needed each others help in projects and then I took off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I enter my dorm room yawning, stretching my arms. Ughh yes. Can't wait to drop on my bed for some much needed sleep. 

When I opened my eyes, I see something that made me stop dead in my tracks. There's someone in my room. 

I can't see much except for some parts the street lights managed to illuminate. All I know is there is a man wearing a Red Hood helmet sitting on my small couch. Maybe it's Kyle? 

It can't be. 

Kyle is much taller and slightly skinnier.

The man lifts himself off the couch and walks up to me. The street lights shine on his body. He is completely naked except for the helmet. Along with that, he is fully erect. His thick cock hitting his hips each step he takes. I see the tattoos. I've seen them before. I know those arms. 

Fuck. 

No.

I reach for the door but I was too slow. I feel his large arms grab me, one hand covering my mouth preventing me from screaming. I wiggle under his large body but it's useless.

"Remember the fun we had?", he whispers into my ear in that all too familiar sinister voice. "Cause I can't get you off my mind".

I hyperventilate from under him feeling his cock rub against the back of my thigh. Tears form at the corners of my eyes. 

"Quit this scared little girl act", his voice guttural, his arms squeezing me tighter. "I already know what you're really like."

He slides one of his hands down my body, slides it under my panties and starts massaging my clit. I moan into his large palm.

"I know you miss me", he says while playing with my clit. "Because I've missed you."

Fuck. 

I hate him so much. I tried. I really tried but my body betrayed me. Tears already started flowing down my cheeks as he pushes his fingers inside me. I shriek into his hand. He pumps his fingers inside me viciously, my juices lubricating them. 

Fuck my stupid whore cunt! I hate myself so much.

He lifts me up, throws me on the bed, face down, ass up, he tears off my panties and shoves himself into me. Pounding furiously.

This was what I wanted wasn't it? To be fucked hard? 

You got what you wanted you stupid slut!

I grab on to the bedsheets as he pounds into me hard. Fuck. It feels so fucking good. I cry and scream into the bed.

Once again Snyder knew everything about me. He knows about my Red Hood obsession. He knows the Red Hood helmet would get me going. Fuck him! Oh god I fucking hate myself.

Snyder pulls my body up, still pounding into me and removes the rest of my clothes. He grabs my small ass tiddies and starts playing with my sensitive buds. I lean back, flushing his chest against my back, gripping his shoulders for support, and tilt my head so I could suck on his neck. 

Snyder chuckles from under the Red Hood, "there's my little slut". 

I smile at his words. I love it when he degrades me. It's what I deserve. I'm a piece of shit. I am absolute trash. I don't deserve Kyle. 

Oh god, Kyle. I can't believe I'm doing this to him.

Snyder slides one of his hands down rubbing my clit harshly again.

"Yess Zaddy!", I squeal in pleasure.

I feel his rough hand on my neck choking me as he continues to pound.

"Don't fucking call me that", his voice gruff, his grip on my neck tighter. "Call me Jason."

Fuck I've always thought about being fucked by Jason Todd. Snyder really knows me.

"Yeah Jason!", I scream. "Fuck me just like that"

Snyder, I mean, Jason continues to pound into me, his cock hitting all the right places, his callous fingers rubbing my clit, his other hand choking me. God this was what I wanted.

My eyes roll back as I feel pleasure taking over my whole body. Oh god. I can feel it. My walls clench around his cock.

"Fuck", Jason groans pounding faster as I squirt all over him.

He picks me up again, throwing me on my desk. He rubs the tip of his cock around my clit before pushing and pounding into me again, squeezing my thighs.

Fuck. My homework. He's fucking me on my homework. 

Whatever.

I stare at the Red Hood helmet imagining Jason Todd fucking me instead. I wrap my arms around him and start kissing and sucking on his neck.

He lifts my legs up, my knees hitting my chest as he continues to pound.

"I'm gonna fuck your asshole now"

Before I could process what he was saying, I feel his cock slam into my ass causing me to scream into his chest in pain. He pounds into my ass with the same fast pace he did with my cunt. I look up at him with my mouth agape and my eyebrows furrowing from the pain. The pain soon turns into pleasure.

"You love getting all your holes fucked don't you?", he chuckles almost out of breath, pounding into me fast and hard, grunting and groaning.

He pulls out of my ass and pushes me down to the floor kneeling. I pump his cock with my hand, looking up at him while my tongue runs circles around his tip. I take him into my mouth, sucking and pumping his cock.

"Fuck", he groans, pulling on my hair as I suck him off. I feel it throb and twitch inside my mouth. He's about to cum.

He quickly pulls out and pumps himself, shooting his cum all over my face. I smile, biting my lip, looking up at him with his nut dripping down my face. He strokes my head and says "good little snyderslut".

He tosses me a shirt.

"Wipe my nut off your stupid face", he demanded walking to the edge of the bed, removing the Red Hood helmet, dropping it to the floor and lays himself on the bed. "And come sit on daddy's face"

I did as he instructed. Biting my lip as I lower myself to his face. He grabs on to my thighs, holding them down tight immediately fucking me with his tongue. My eyes roll to the back of my head as he sucks on my clit hard. My thighs quiver from the sensation. 

Fuck. 

He locks me down to his face so tight, I can't even move. I'm stuck riding his face as he tortures me with his tongue. He doesn't stop. I feel it coming again. My walls clench and I squirt all over him, my whole body shaking.

I sink into the bed, legs weak, my holes sore, catching my breath. Snyder sits up from under me, pushing my legs off of him and crashes his lips on mine for a sloppy kiss.

My mind goes back to Kyle. 

I pull away from the kiss, placing my hands on his chest pushing him back, turning my head to look away. That didn't stop him. He goes for my neck, kissing and biting my skin.

"Please stop", I begged.

He stops, pulling away from my neck and looks me in the eyes. 

God. He's so handsome.

"Please Mr Snyder, I can't do this anymore. I love my boyfriend. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Does your boyfriend know that his girl is a tiny little slut?", he provokes, smirking, while stroking my lips with his thumb. "Does he know that his shy sweet girl spent this whole night begging for my cock?"

Whatever game Snyder was playing, he's got me wrapped around his finger. No matter what, I lose. Because he's right. I love it when he fucks me. He doesn't care about hurting me because he knows I love the pain. I'll never get to experience that with Kyle. 

I stare at his gorgeous eyes unable to speak. I'm too exhausted, mentally and physically. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

He holds me close to his chest, planting soft kisses on my skin. His body keeping me warm as I slowly drift off to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wake up the next morning alone. No trace of Snyder except for the Red Hood helmet he wore last night sitting on my desk with a post-it note stuck to it.

I lift myself off the bed, legs still weak, wobbling to my desk. I read the note he left.

"Here's a little present for my little red riding hood. Can't wait to do this again with you."

Tears form at the corner of my eyes as I crumple the piece of paper. I cry into my arms in harsh, jerking sobs.

Kyle doesn't deserve this.

I spent the whole morning crying in my bed. I'm too exhausted to do anything.

I feel my phone vibrate from under my pillow. It's a text from Rachel asking about our homework. I check the time and it's already 3pm.

Oh fuck. 

I got off the bed, sat on my desk, flipped open my laptop and got started.

I was scrolling through my school email when I stumbled upon an email sent by an unknown address with the content that read "My dearest Snyderslut, you're a star" followed by a link to a porn website.

I'm terrified but mostly curious. I click on the link. A video pops up with the title "Red Hood fucks Supergirl". I gulp. I knew exactly what this is. I'm terrified to watch it. I notice that there were already about a hundred views. 

Under the relevant videos section, I see a video with the title "The Snyder Cut" with over a thousand views. I could see the room where Snyder and I first did it in Area 51 from the thumbnail.

My stomach turns.

I close my laptop, crawled back to bed and laid there, curling into a fetal position. I feel sick. I'm terrified. Anyone could have seen these videos. My classmates could have seen these videos. 

Exhaustion creeps back into my body and I slowly drift off to sleep again.


	3. Granny's Peach Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE SCROLL AWAY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 OR FILTHY SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING OR YOU'RE A DUMBASS WHO WILL LEAVE ME DUMB COMMENTS EVEN WHEN THERE'S A WARNING RIGHT BEFORE THE ACTUAL SMUT**
> 
> Hello again my filthy dirty little nerds.  
It's your friendly neighborhood Snyderthot here to give you guys part 3 of my filthy erotic Snyder fan fic. Sadly, Zaddy isn't in this chapter but for those who read this for the plot, you're in for a treat 😉
> 
> Please practice safe and consensual sex my babies 😘

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at the door.

It's late. It's dark outside.

I groggily lift myself off the bed, and headed for the door. 

"Kyle? What are you doing here?", my eyes light up the moment I see his dumb beautiful face. I jump on my boyfriend, giving him a tight hug and nuzzle under his neck. Kyle kisses the top of my head, squeezing my body tight

"Can't a guy pay his girl a visit?", he responded. "So how was the party?"

He walks in, drops his bag on the floor and slumps himself onto the bed. I lay next to him, resting my head on his chest. He smells like he's had a couple of cans of Monster. I revel in his scent. 

"It was okay", I responded. My eyes close as I breathe him in, tracing my fingers on his chest. 

I feel safe when I'm with him. I was never close with my family because of the messed up shit I went through growing up. Kyle ended up being the only family I needed.

"Just okay? You didn't drink or do drugs did you?", Kyle laughs. I just kept holding on to him tight. I'm still shaken up by what had happened and I needed to feel safe. "It's okay, babe, as long as you had fun"

He kisses the top of my head, gently moves me to the side so he could retrieve his bag pack.

"I brought us some snacks!", he beamed, pulling out a bag of Takis and some gummy bears. "We can binge Breaking Bad and cuddle!"

"Yeah, that sounds great", I smiled. 

"But can we stay like this for a bit?", I pleaded, pulling my boyfriend back on the bed to rest my head back on his chest.

"Of course, babe", he says, planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

We spend the next hour like this. Just cuddling. Listening to each other breathe. Listening to Kyle humming Limp Bizkit songs softly making them sound like sweet lullabies. Kyle showing me dumb memes and chuckling softly. Feeling his warm body holding me tight.

I feel at peace.

"Oh shit!", I interrupted the quiet.

"What? What's wrong?", Kyle asks concerned.

"I forgot, I haven't showered!", I laughed.

"No wonder you stink, babe", Kyle laughs pinching his nose mocking me.

I got off the bed, kiss my boyfriend, grabbed my toiletries and went for the door.

"I'll go get Netflix ready while you shower, alright?", Kyle yells out before the door could fully close.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ZARA WHAT THE FUCK?!", Kyle screams at me the moment I enter the room. His voice breaking, his eyes run red almost in tears.

I can't believe this is happening. I completely forgot to close the tab to Snyder's sex tape and Kyle saw everything.

I hyperventilate, silently crying.

The room filled with the sounds of sex from Snyder's video of us and Kyle's yelling. You can almost hear the sound of his heart breaking.

Oh God, he's already in tears.

He's screaming at me but I couldn't focus. I couldn't hear his words. All I see is his enraged face, his blood shot eyes, spit spewing out of his mouth as he screams. 

Kyle starts throwing things. He picks up the Funko Pop figure of the Winter Soldier he got for me as a gift and tossed it, smashing it against the wall. He picks up the chair and almost flung it out the window before dropping it back on the floor. He screams and smashes his fist against the brick wall. He's too enraged to notice that he badly hurt his fist. He picks up the Red Hood helmet from my desk, gesturing at it while screaming at me and throws it across the room.

He's pulling at his hair, walking around in circles.

He points at the laptop still playing the sex tape. 

I can finally hear something.

"Who the fuck is Jason?", he growls, inching closer to me, veins protruding out his face.

I stayed silent.

I feel like throwing up.

I wanted him to hit me. I wanted to feel something other than this. I want him to inflict me with the same pain that is currently engulfing him. It pains me so much seeing him like this. But it will never amount to the pain he's feeling.

As violent as he is, he has never laid a finger on me. 

I hate that. I hate that he doesn't hurt me. 

Instantaneously as I was thinking that, I feel his arm squeezing my neck, pinning me up against the wall. My nails clawing at his arm on instinct. I look up at him, mouth opening and closing, gasping for breath.

He's never done this to me before. He's never physically hurt me. 

I look up at his eyes, they're still filled with rage. His breath heaving. My heartbeat racing rapidly. I feel tears form at the corners of my eyes as I struggle for air.

He eases his arm slightly allowing me to breathe but I'm still pinned to the wall. We both stare into each others eyes.

There is something really wrong with me because my hands start to move from his arm down to his belt and then I start to unbuckle him.

How I could feel turned on by him being violent is beyond me. I already feel myself growing wet. I bite my lips and rub my thighs together. I just need to feel some friction between them.

His jaw clenches. His eyes still staring into mine with all that rage.

"Is this what you want?", he asked, his eyes a mixture of rage and confusion.

I unzip his jeans, still looking into his eyes as I fish out his cock. It's already hard.

I slowly rub my hands up and down his shaft still looking into his eyes, biting my lip. Kyle closes his eyes, leans his head back and moans.

"Faster", he moans.

I stroke his cock faster, receiving louder moans from him. He reaches his free hand down, placing them between my thighs, rubbing his fingers down from my clit and into my wet entrance.

I roll my hips matching his rhythm as he rubs my sensitive spot. We both moan into each others touch. 

Kyle rips off my towel leaving me completely naked. He lifts my legs up to his sides, shoves himself into me, squeezing my thighs and starts pounding, pinning me against the wall as he bites and kisses my neck.

His thrusts were violent. His cock rubbing against my clit every time he thrusts himself in.

I run my fingers through his hair as he continues to pound into me. He's never fucked me this hard before. He's literally punching my hole like a drywall. Oh god I fucking love it.

I bite my lip looking up at him fucking me with all of his rage. Fuck. He looks so hot like this. I could just cum right then and there.

He looks into my eyes, his mouth agape, breathing heavily, his eyes still angry, keeping his steady, fast rhythm.

"I-I'm gonna cum", I moan.

His thrusts grew faster and harsher. He starts choking me with the same arm, his other hand squeezing my ass, holding me up as he fucks me hard, still looking into my pleading eyes with hate.

My eyes roll back and I feel my walls clench around his cock.

"F-fuck", he managed to choke out.

He didn't let me come. He pulls himself out and throws me onto the bed.

He pins my arms above my head with one hand and the other squeezing around my neck. He pushes my legs apart with his hips and starts pounding into me furiously again. 

A mixture of screams and moans escape my lips as he thrusts violently into me. I arch my back, spreading my legs wider allowing him to pound deeper.

He's still looking into my soul with those hateful eyes. His moans were a mixture of growls and groans like the ones Corey Taylor from Slipknot makes. I don't know why that made me so fucking wet.

Where the fuck was rage-filled Kyle when I needed him to fuck my brains out?

He lets go of my wrists and uses his free hand to shift my legs to pound into me at a different angle.

"Oh fuck!", I scream, gripping his arm, my nails piercing his skin. 

The new angle introduced a new sensation for the both of us as I feel his cock twitch inside me hitting a new spot.

He brings himself closer to my body still pounding into me bringing his lips to mine. It almost seemed like he wanted to kiss me but he probably remembers why he's doing this and bites my lower lip instead. 

I taste blood.

I am almost reaching my high as he keeps pounding into that new spot sending waves of pleasure each time he thrusts himself in with that fast, harsh rhythm.

"P-please. Please let me cum. Please please please", I begged, looking into his eyes, pleading.

His grip on my neck grew tighter as I begged. He moves his other hand from my leg to my mouth slamming it shut, pushing himself against my body, his weight squeezing me, drawing out my breath as he continues to pound violently into me.

Oh fuck. I'm so fucking close. 

My eyes roll to the back of my head as I'm consumed by pleasure. My walls clench, squeezing his cock. He groans from the sensation. My juices squirt out in short bursts soaking his lower abdomen. My whole body shakes.

It didn't take long for me to feel his cock throb and twitch inside me as his thrusts grew sloppy. He's chasing after his own end slamming into me fast and frantic. His breathing choppy. His eyebrows furrowing. His mouth agape. He groans and I finally feel him shoot his warm cum inside me.

He stays inside me catching his breath. His cum drips out of my entrance the moment he pulls himself out.

He pulls me off the bed by my hair, pushing me down to the floor on my knees. I feel his cum drip down my legs.

"Clean up this mess", he gestures to his cock soaked in both of our cum.

I did as he ordered. I lick the bottom of his shaft, licking off our juices from the base all the way to the tip looking into his eyes as I do so.

"Fuck", he groans. He's fully erect again.

He grabs my head and starts thrusting, moving my head along his shaft, fucking my face. His cock hitting the back of my throat making me gag and choke.

He grabs my hair pulling them off of my face, holding them up with his fist, thrusting deep. My eyes start to water from having his cock shoved down my throat repeatedly.

"Uh fuck", he groans, his voice hitching, thrusting into me faster growling and groaning, shoving his cock deeper into my throat.

He thrusts himself in a few more times. His thrusts grew slower but still just as deep. I feel him explode in my mouth.

I swallow his cum, looking into his eyes as he pulls himself out.

"You're really fucked up, Zara", he says as he puts his jeans back on. He adjusts his clothing, grabbed his things and headed out the door. Slamming it shut behind him.

I sink to the floor processing everything that had happened all at once. It didn't take long for the tears to come crashing.

I'm sobbing and sniffling into the floor. I feel sick to my stomach. I feel like throwing up. 

I think I may have lost my best friend today.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Kyle's perspective in first person*

I feel like utter shit.

"FUCK!", I scream, pushing my palms into my eyes.

I hit the dashboard of my truck a few times. Pain shoots up at my fist. 

Fuck. 

My knuckles are bruised and bleeding. Probably broken too. I was too pissed off to even notice that I had hurt my hand when I punched the wall.

I welcome the new pain. Any other sensation is better than the feeling of having your heart rip right out of your chest.

I thump my head on the steering wheel. The tears start coming again. I remain in this position for the next 15 minutes.

Usually, she's the one who would comfort me when I'm at my lowest. I have absolutely no one now.

I do have other friends. But I don't get emotional around them. It's just awkward. But with her, man, the noises just fade away when she holds me. 

But now all I see is some asshole fucking her. 

And she lets him! 

Fuck! I didn't want to believe it. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't her. But it was. He was fucking her in her own fucking dorm room wearing that fucking motorcycle helmet. Fuck! I just wanted to die.

I tried to drown out these thoughts by listening to some music. Angry, edgy music. Try to get it out of my system. 

I guess it's working.

I'm pumped by rage now. Perfect. Better than sadness.

I call up my friend Cody on the drive back. Cody works at a paintball range. I usually head down there to release some of my rage.

"Sup Kyle?", Cody answered from the other end.

"Dude, you still at the range?"

"Yeah, man. Just closing up"

"Aight, I'm coming over. Leave two paintball guns for us. I really need this"

"Okay man", Cody hangs up.

I grab a can of Monster from my bag pack on the passenger seat and chugged the whole thing, crushing the empty can in my hand and throwing it out the window.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm at the paintball range shooting shit with Cody. He knows that something's bothering me but he waits until I'm done blowing off steam to ask.

"You really want to know?", I pressed on to make sure. "Your boy got cucked, man."

Cody's eyes widen. 

"What the fuck? Are you serious?", he asks completely taken aback. "How? She's so quiet and shy and innocent-looking. I never pegged Zara for a slut."

God I hated that word. I almost wanted to shoot him in the face for calling her that but my brain goes back to that video of her whoring herself out. I guess she is a slut.

I exhale loudly, grabbed a can of Monster and chugged it, tossing Cody a can. I head to a bench and sat, motioning Cody to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are", I finally said. "I saw her fucking some chad. They made a video and uploaded it on the internet."

Cody listens processing the information.

"They probably met at the party. He was wearing a Red Hood helmet. Zara loves Red Hood. So that makes sense right?", I continued trying to hold back from fucking crying. 

"Of course she would fuck some muscle bound chad wearing a Red Hood helmet", I laughed, taking another swig of Monster.

"I- ", Cody stammers. "Zara? Really?"

He puts his hands together, index fingers to his lips gathering his thoughts.

"Let me see the sex tape", Cody whips out his phone from his back pocket. "I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything. I just want to make sure it's her."

I look at him with disgust written on my face. Cody passes me his phone and I type out the porn site address and the title of the video. I handed the phone back to him and walked away.

"I don't want to see or hear that shit", I explained.

I grabbed the paintball gun and started shooting the targets again.

Cody walks up to me after a few minutes and shoves his phone into my face.

"Dude, look", Cody said pointing at his phone.

It's another porn video of Zara getting fucked by the same chad. They're in a heavily lit room with no windows. He's fucking her from the back, one of her legs is on the table and he's choking her out. I feel my blood start to boil again.

"Why the fuck did you show me that?!", I yelled at my friend. I clench my fists and winced as I feel the sharp pain shoot back up on my injured hand.

"Look at the date: September 20", Cody emphasised. "That was before you guys hooked up."

"So.. what? I didn't get cucked but I cucked that guy?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Dude, September 20 was the Area 51 raid that you guys went to. You told me you two got separated in all that chaos", Cody pressed on. "What if this happened in Area 51?"

"And if you watch the video from the start, it had some really rapey vibes, man", he continued. "He had her tied to a chair and sexually assaulted her."

"Did she resist?", I asked shooting another target with the paintball gun.

"At the start she did. She was asking a lot of questions and kept telling him to stop"

"What if they're just acting? What if there's a script and she's just acting out as some poor defenceless scared little whore?!", I raised my voice. "What if the whole time I knew her, she was just acting? What if it's all a lie?"

"Did you try to confront her?"

"I kept yelling at her. I didn't even give her the chance to explain herself and then we - ", I stopped, not sure if I should tell him what happened next.

"And then you what?"

"We fucked", I answered. "But not like how we usually do it. I was angry. I feel disgusted with myself honestly. I've never wanted to hurt her but at that moment that was all I wanted to do."

"And you know what's the most fucked up thing about this?", I continued laughing. "She enjoyed it."

I chucked the paintball gun to the ground, sitting back on the bench. Before I know it, the tears start coming.

"I was choking her out, man", I said laughing. "And she smiled. That fucking whore smiled."

Cody sits next to me and rubs my back. Fuck. He's seeing me at my most vulnerable state. He's not mocking me though. He's comforting me. 

"I won't ever directly understand what you're going through. But I'm here for you, man", Cody reassures me.

"Thanks man", I take another swig of Monster, giving my friend a half smile.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day I woke up with the biggest erection. I was dreaming about fucking her the way I did the other night. 

Oh god the sounds she made. The way her eyes watered when I choked her. The way her pussy squeezed around my dick.

I start pleasuring myself while thinking about destroying her. I try to keep my moans as soft as possible incase, well, mom's probably already at work but it's best to be safe. 

I pump myself fast thinking about her lips around my cock.

"F-fuck", I hitched out as I came. 

I lay on the bed, heaving, catching my breath. I really need to do something to get her off my mind.

I clean myself up, took a shower and headed into the living room and turned on the Xbox. None of my friends are online yet.

I head to the kitchen to get some snacks. Mom left a note on the fridge. 

"Dear Kylie baby, mommy made some lasagna last night. It's in the fridge. Love you"

I smile at the note. Thanks mom.

I reheat the lasagna and headed back to the fridge to see if we had anything else other than Monster. There's a huge glass jug on the middle shelf with the words "Granny's Peach Tea" written on it in permanent marker. 

That's odd. Did grandma visit last night?

I shrugged it off and poured myself a glass of the peach tea and headed back to the living room to play Fortnite.

She never liked Fortnite or any of the online games that I play. She prefers roleplaying games. I think she's clocked in more than 300 hours in Fallout New Vegas alone. I smile as I recount that memory. 

Fuck! I wasn't supposed to think about her. I shrugged off the memory and focused on the game. 

"YESS BITCHES EAT A BAG OF DICKS!!!!", I laughed, screaming into the headset as I earned another victory royale. 

"Man, this is exactly what I needed", I exhaled in content, slumping into the couch.

I reach for the coffee table and finished the last of the peach tea. Man, it was good. Really need grandma to whip up another batch. 

I got up from the couch to stretch when I notice something or someone dash across the living room from the reflection on the television screen. I quickly turn around, scanning the area. 

"Who's there?" I ask, my heart beat quickening.

I grabbed the glass jug from the coffee table and held it over my shoulder to use as a makeshift weapon. Sorry, grandma. 

I scanned the area again, walking slowly toward where I think the intruder went. I feel a tap on my shoulder and quickly turned.

A man wearing Joaquin Phoenix's Joker make-up and clothes stares back at me smiling. Before I could move my arms to hit them with the glass jug, I feel a blunt force strike my head, I fall to the floor and slowly creep into unconsciousness.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I came to, I'm no longer at home. My arms and legs are tied to a chair. It's dark, except for the scorching spotlight shining on me from the ceiling. I can't see anything. I don't know where I am. I'm terrified. Not for me but for my mom. If I die, it would break her heart. I'm all she has left and I can't do that to her.

I wiggle against the chair, hoping the ropes would loosen. They did not.

Tears start forming at the corners of my eyes. I hope to fucking God this is all a prank. Please God let this be a prank.

"TYLER! JOSH!", I scream, my voice hoarse. "That's enough! Let me go you sick fucks!"

There was only silence. 

If it's not my asshole friends then who?

My head shoots up the moment I hear footsteps approaching. The same man wearing Joaquin Phoenix's Joker make-up and clothes is here. He's swinging a long object on his hand. He starts laughing.

What the fuck is going on???

My eyes are transfixed on the object on his hand. Trying hard to determine what that object is. I'm scared. Fuck! God, if I die please take it easy on my mom.

The man in the Joker cosplay stops swinging the object. I see it now. He's holding a fucking crowbar. 

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???


	4. Fridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful filthy nerds. It's your girl back again with my erotic Snyder fan fic 😉
> 
> **WARNING PLEASE SCROLL AWAY IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 OR FILTHY SMUT IS NOT YOUR THING**  
**I AM SERIOUS, I STILL GET DUMBASS COMMENTS FROM DUMBASSES WITH POOR COMPREHENSION SKILLS FUCKING SCROLL AWAY THIS IS PURE FILTH**
> 
> Things are only heating up so tighten your ass cheeks and prepare to get fucked. I love you all and please practice safe and consensual sex 😘💕

It's been more than a month since Kyle and I split. I miss him everyday. I think I may have ruined him. He hasn't posted anything on Instagram ever since we broke up. He always posts on Instagram.

It's 9pm and I'm in the library studying for finals. The first few weeks were brutal. I had no strength to go to class, I hardly ate or left my dorm room. I just didn't want to exist.

I pushed myself to go to classes despite feeling like it wouldn't make a difference since I'm just waiting to die anyway. So here I am, studying for finals. 

"Hello my little bunny", I hear that all too familiar sinister voice whisper into my right ear.

I roll my eyes and swiftly shift myself in my seat to avoid his lips.

"Aww what's wrong my little bunny?", Snyder asks mockingly.

"Just get away from me, Snyder!", I spit out.

"Shh we're in a library. Mind keeping it down?"

"Fuck off", I grabbed my notes and stuffed them into my backpack. Snyder grabs my arm preventing me from leaving.

"Aww don't leave yet, my bunny"

"Stop fucking calling me that!", I warned, pulling my arm off of his grip.

"Why, just last week you were bouncing on my cock like a cute little sex bunny", he smirked.

In my defence, I just wanted to feel something other than the agonising weight of existence.

He's been appearing more often than usual. But it always leads to sex.

Is this what I deserve? A life devoid of love? Only meaningless sex with a sociopath? 

This is exactly what I deserve.

"Get away from me, Snyder", I pull away from him, voice shaking. "You ruined my life. I hate you!"

"I ruined your life?", he chuckles. "Or did you?"

"Why wallow in self pity? Why mourn over losing this pathetic Kyle?", he continues. "You can have any guy you want, yet you're still fixated on this piece of shit"

I remained quiet, holding back tears. Processing his words.

"He couldn't even satisfy your sexual needs, baby girl", he laughs. 

I look down into the floor avoiding his eyes.

"But I can", he leans closer, tucking my hair behind my ear, using his fingers to push my chin gently to look up into his eyes. "I love you, my little fuck bunny."

"This is not love", I pull away, shaking my head.

Then again, what do I know what love is? 

I close my eyes and deeply inhale.

"Look, Zack, if you want to fuck, can we do it tomorrow? I'm tired and I need sleep"

"Can't deny I really wanted to fuck you right here in these workbenches", Snyder frowns.

I take his hand and we left the library together.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm yeah, daddy", I moan softly.

We're fucking in the public showers in my dorm. We kept the shower on while we're doing it to mask our sounds. 

Snyder is pounding into me from the back, gripping my hair with one hand and the other firmly grasping my hip. I'm bent over, holding on to his thick arms for support.

I feel him stop thrusting and I instantly move myself back and forth along his shaft. I tilt my head, twisting my body looking up at him. He's breathing heavily, trying hard to control the volume of his moans. God, he looks so hot like that.

"Uhh just like that, baby girl", he groans softly, grabbing my hips, guiding my ass along his cock. The sound of the running water almost drowning out the sound of my ass clapping against his hip.

"Excuse me, no boys allowed in the girl's bathroom", we hear a shrill voice calling out from over the partition wall.

I look up at Snyder while still moving and grinding myself along his cock. We both giggle.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me harder, daddy!", I fake moan loudly, moving my ass along his cock faster.

Snyder went along with it. He squeezes my hips and thrusts into me matching my pace. The sound of skin clapping, groans, moans and heavy breathing fill the whole bathroom while we try to hold back our laughter.

"You're going to get in trouble. I'm making a report to the school administration and the both of you are going to be expelled", said the shrill voice.

We hear her leave, shutting the door closed behind her.

He pulls himself off, pulls me up to face him and brings his lips to mine. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling our sweaty bodies together as we kiss. 

"I love you", he confesses into the kiss.

I pull away from his lips and smirk up at him. I bring my arms up to his shoulders and push him down stopping when his face reaches right between my legs. He looks up at me and bites his lip.

I moan and my legs start to shake the moment he starts licking and sucking on my clit. I rest my back against the wall, tilting my head back from the pleasure, running my hands through his hair. He brings one of my legs up and places it over his shoulder giving him better access to my nether region as he fucks me with his tongue.

He shoves his fingers inside me pumping with the same rhythm as his wiggling tongue.

"Oh fuck..yeah", I moan.

He stops sucking on my clit to look up at me, still pumping his fingers into me fast. He smiles as he looks up at me moaning his name.

Maybe he does love me. Maybe he's right. I should get over Kyle. But first I need to know that Kyle is alright. I can't move on if he's not.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's 7:30am on a Tuesday. I have 3 hours to get to the examination hall for my Semiconductor Physics exam. Instead of studying, I'm too busy getting my ass eaten by my hot 53 year old boyfriend.

"Zack, please, I need to study", I pleaded.

"Then study while I fuck your ass", he smirks, slapping my ass and tossing me my notes.

I'm on my elbows and knees, mentally preparing myself for the pain that is to come.

"It's okay, just relax", he whispers sweetly to me, stroking my hair while his other hand lubes up his erection and my ass. "Just read your notes"

I do as he says. I relax myself, going through my notes. I moan as he fingers my ass.

And then I feel it.

I feel his thick cock stretch my ass. I shriek in pain, burying my face into the bed. I feel his lips on my shoulders, kissing my skin gently. 

"Shh it's okay", he sweetly assures into my ear.

He thrusts in slowly allowing me to adjust to his girth. Slowly building up speed. I feel tears start to form at the corners of my eyes. It fucking hurts.

His pace is fast now. It still hurts but I like the pain. I move my ass back and forth matching his rhythm. We both moan from the pleasure.

I grab on to one of his arms with one hand and the other propping myself up on my elbow. I tilt my head up and turn to look up at him. His head is tilted up, eyes closed, mouth agape, moaning and cursing loudly. I smile at that beautiful sight.

He looks down at me, smiles and starts pounding faster.

"Uh yeah. Fuck", I squeak out, my eyebrows furrowing from the the mixture of pain and pleasure. "Harder please"

"You want harder?", he asks to make sure.

I nod, biting my lip.

He pounds into me harder and faster, leaning forward, flushing his chest to my back, propping himself up with one of his thick arms while the other wraps around my neck squeezing my blood vessels.

"Uhh fuck", I hear him moan as he pounds into me.

I moan uncontrollably from under him. His weight pushing me into the bed as he fucks my ass fast and hard. I feel his lips planting soft kisses on my cheek and neck while still pounding into me.

I'm crying and moaning unable to concentrate on the lecture materials anymore. I feel his hand on my clit, rubbing it in circles. The mixture of pain and pleasure driving me insane. My body starts to shake.

He's about to cum too. I can feel him throb and twitch inside me. His groans shifting in pitch. 

He inserts his fingers into my cunt fucking me with his fingers while his thumb rubs circles around my clit. He pounds harder and faster into me, moaning into my ear. 

His warm breath on my skin, the sounds we're making, the pain, the pleasure. It's all coming crashing down. Oh god I'm so fucking close. I feel him shoot his warm cum inside me just as I came.

We both sink into the bed as he pulls out of me. I'm sandwiched between the bed and my boyfriend, giggling from under him.

He rolls over to the side. Finally I can breathe. He pulls me close and plants soft kisses on my face. 

For the first time in a long time I don't feel like killing myself.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm walking down the school hallway. I see her. She has her hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a yellow oversized sweater and black jeans. She looks like the cutest bee imaginable.

She's talking to Mrs Hamoud probably about some nerdy science thing or about getting her to write a testimonial for college applications.

She sees me. Her eyes light up. She smiles and waves at my direction.

"How was Comic Con?!", she asks smiling brightly. 

I almost couldn't breathe.

"It was amazing!", I answered. "It would have been better if you went along with us."

"Yeah", she frowns. "Well, you know my parents."

"Hey, don't worry about it", I feel bad for bringing it up.

She still has a frown on her face.

"Hey, Zara, close your eyes", I said excitedly. "I got you something."

"Okay", her frown disappears. She replaces it with a toothy smile as she closes her eyes.

I took off my backpack, placed it on the floor and fished out a Funko Pop bobblehead of her favourite Marvel character The Winter Soldier autographed by her favourite actor Sebastian Stan. I held her gift in my hand and placed it directly in her line of sight.

"Can I open my eyes now?", she asks adorably impatient.

"Yeah, open them"

She slowly opens her eyes and sees her gift. She's smiling brighter than before. How that's possible? I don't even know. All I know is that I can't fucking breathe.

She takes the bobblehead from my hands and inspects it.

"It's signed by Sebastian?!", she asks elated. "Thank you so much, Kyle! Thank you! I love it!"

She jumps up to hug me and nuzzles under my neck. I wrap my arms around her squeezing her tight. Her hair smells like fruits. I breathe it in. 

God I wish I could kiss her right there in the school hallway and tell her how I feel.

I feel pain shoot up at my ribs.

I'm not holding her in my arms anymore. I see the Clown instead.

Fuck me.

"Gamers, wake the fuck up!", the Clown maniacally laughs.

He takes another swing of the crowbar and strikes me in the ribs again.

I'm used to the pain by now. I don't know how long I've been here but it feels like an eternity. 

Every time I open my eyes, I see that fucking clown. I'm sick of his voice and his annoying laugh. I've begged for death so many times I've lost count.

The Clown feeds me rotten food filled with maggots and provides me with soiled milk to help drain it all down. It's either that or starvation. I've tried starvation, my body couldn't take it. I vomited it all out the first time. He made me eat my own vomit. I'm used to the taste by now. My stomach has learnt to keep them all down.

"Oh look what we have here", the Clown laughs, poking at my crotch with the crowbar.

Oh fuck. Blood rushed to my dick when I was thinking about her. The clown must have seen my boner.

"Well", I said, sucking air through my teeth. "It's not gonna suck itself."

"Oh you naughty boy!", the Clown laughs and strikes me with the crowbar again.

Once. Twice. The third time landed on my head.

Blood spills out of my mouth. I could barely lift open my eyelids.

I hear the sound of squeaking wheels rolling on the floor. I struggle to open my eyes. But when I was able to, I see a projector mounted on a table with wheels like the ones we had in school.

The Clown sets the projector behind me. I couldn't turn around to observe because of the restraints. I just sat there anticipating the next torture method he has up his sleeves.

"What the fuck is he going to do next? Make me watch Tik Tok videos?", I chuckle to myself softly.

The audio turns on first. I hear moans. Sex moans. 

Is he going to make me watch porn? I can get behind this.

Then the projector switches on, displaying the video on the wall.

Fuck.

What the actual fuck?!

I feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I close them and turn my head away. 

I feel hands grab my head, facing it back toward the wall. Fingers holding my eyes open.

"FUCK! STOP! PLEASE!", I scream out. 

I don't want to see this. I can't see this anymore. It fucking hurts.

"You should sit back and enjoy the show", I hear the Clown laugh. "After all, that is who you're thinking about."

"PLEASE STOP! WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!", I scream, my voice breaking.

All I heard back was that maniacal laugh almost drowning out the sound of the love of my life enjoying herself getting fucked by some asshole.

I could handle the crowbar to the face. I could handle eating rotten food. Hell, I could even handle the wretched smell that permeates throughout the room. What I can't handle is this. Anything but this.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm on the bus on my way back home - or what used to be my home. I don't think I'm welcomed here after what I did to Kyle. But I need to make sure that he's doing okay.

I honestly wish we could go back to the way things were. I miss him so much. I miss his laugh. I miss his hugs. I even miss that stupid Fortnite dance that he does. 

Why the fuck did I have to mess it all up?

I start to tear up as I reach his neighbourhood. This will probably be the last time I set foot here.

I walk past the tree where Kyle and I shared our first kiss. It was magical. We spent the night under the tree talking about random things. Making each other smile and laugh. Cuddling under the stars. More kissing and touching. He smelled and tasted like Cheetos and Mountain Dew. I giggle at the memory.

I'm at Kyle's porch now. I see his best friend, Lundy, the sweetest golden retriever I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm going to miss him too.

Lundy perks up as he sees me, scratching at the door.

"Hey buddy, shh", I said placing a finger to my lips. "I'm not supposed to be here so please be quiet."

I walk around the house looking through the window, scanning for any other sign of life. It's just Lundy here. Weird. It's 6pm on a Friday. Kyle and his mom watch movies together at this time.

I really messed him up didn't I? He's too depressed to even do the things he enjoys doing anymore.

I feel the tears coming.

I did this to him. Oh god I wish I could turn back time. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?", I hear a voice coming from behind.

I turn to see Kyle's friend Cody. He looks pissed.

"Get the fuck out of here now!", Cody raises his voice.

"Look Cody I'm sorry. I just need to apologise to Kyle. I know he hates me but I need some closure. I'll get out of his life once I explain myself to-"

"Kyle is gone, Zara", Cody interrupts my rambling.

"Gone?", my heart fucking sank the moment I heard those words.

"He went missing about a month ago. We looked for him but we were unsuccessful", Cody explains. "It's been a whole month, Zara. He's gone."

I couldn't breathe. I'm still processing all of this. Did he kill himself because of me? I feel a single tear run down my cheek.

"I think you should leave", Cody demanded. "I don't think Mrs Reyes could bare to even look at you."

Even Kyle's mom hates me. I feel sick to my stomach. I did this to him. I didn't just ruin one life. Oh, poor Karen.

"Leave right now, Zara!", Cody raises his voice again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She's holding me in her arms. I'm shaking and sobbing into her chest. We're in my room on my bed. I just found out that my dad was shot by a cop a few hours ago. He died on the way to the hospital.

My dad was an honest man. He made his living as an accountant. He introduced Halo to me. He taught me everything I needed to know. I loved him. It just took one bad day and one wrong move for a cop to shoot an unarmed Latino man.

I feel her lips kiss the top of my head as she holds me tight, rubbing my back. We stayed like this the whole night. I really needed that.

We're laying on the bed. She listens to me recount the good times I had with dad. She laughs when I tell her the time my dad walked in on me masturbating to Lara Croft. God, when she laughs I just die a little. The good kind.

Lundy jumps up onto the bed and nuzzles on my chest. We both laugh at this adorable, affectionate fluffy boy. She reaches her arm towards him and strokes his fur.

"Come on, let's get you home. It's getting late", I said.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight", she argues, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like you to stay but your parents...", I trail off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

She scoots a little closer and cuddles up next to Lundy.

"I don't really care about that right now", she says as she slowly closes her eyes. "I'll accept any punishment they have for me later."

I watch her drift off to sleep, staring at her lips wishing they were on mine.

"Yeah, fuck my ass just like that, daddy!", I hear her screams and moans again. 

I feel my blood boil.

The Clown isn't here but he left the sex tapes running on repeat. I guess he finally found out the perfect torture for me.

I've channeled all of the sadness into rage. Every time I hear her moans I only get angrier. I hate her fucking guts. I hate her for making me fall in love with her. I hate the sound of her voice. I fucking hate her!

In all my rage, I managed to loosen the restraints. I wiggle my wrists and my hands are finally free. I remove the rest of the ropes and used what's left of my energy to pull myself out of the chair.

I see the crowbar on the table.

I pick up the crowbar just in case I need it. Who am I kidding? Of course I need it. I head to the door at the corner of the room and turned the doorknob.

It's unlocked?

I walk out and instantly feel the sun burn my eyes and skin. I haven't felt the sun in so long.

It looks like I was in a shack somewhere in a secluded forest area. Smart. Nobody to hear my screams.

I run as far as my legs could manage with the crowbar in hand. I reach a roadside and looked around for any signboards. 

Fuck. I'm not that far away from home.

WHY DIDN'T ANYONE COME LOOK FOR ME?!

I followed the signs and walked home. 

Nobody's home. God, please tell me that mom's at work and that she hasn't killed herself.

I unlocked the doors using the keys we leave under the flower pots and walk in. I quickly rush to the kitchen. I need sustenance.

I opened the fridge and quickly chugged down two cans of Monster. I shoved down what looked like meatloaf and washed it all down with a third can of Monster.

My nose senses a wretched smell coming from the fridge. I gag. It smells worse than the shack I was imprisonment in. I slowly look down toward the source of the smell.

Fuck

What the fuck?!

I see my best friend with his throat slit open staring at me with cold dead eyes.

I throw up all of the food I stuffed down my throat not too long ago. Tears streaming down my face. What monster could have done this? I'm so sorry Lundy.

I hear the Clown laughing from behind me.

Of course that fucker had something to do with this.

Before I could turn my head to swing my fists at him, I feel him hit my head with the crowbar that I stupidly left on the couch. I fall over and feel another blow from the crowbar. 

And another.

And another. Until my body couldn't take it and finally drift off to unconsciousness.


End file.
